History of Ardougne
This page records and documents the past and present rulers of Ardougne, along with events that happened during their reign. In-Character History 'King Lucas I' (Please fill this information in) 'King Garth I' (Please fill this information in) K'ing Lucas I (Returned to Throne)' (Please fill this information in) 'Emperor Russia I' *Russia ascends the throne of Ardougne, and establishes an empire over much of Kandarin. *His Zamorakian Empire reigned with an iron fist, sometimes suppressing the citizens. Though through some time of the reign, it became the open capital of Zamorakianism, and most citizens became travelling Zamorakians throughout Gielinor. They settled in the capital. *Russia's lands become engaged in war. *A revolution begins after a long tyrannical reign, led by Alexander Aerendyl, Prince Darius Cross of Varrock, and several other allied factions. 'King Alexander I' *Alexander Aerendyl takes the throne after applying political pressure on King Russia, whom he almost defeated at the Battle of Ardougne. *He begins implementing policies to protect the people of the Kingdom and actively seeks to improve people's lives with health and education. *He repairs the damage caused by the Battle of Ardougne. *He repatriates the Church as an Armadylian place of worship. *Ardougne and Yanille (Under Lord Da'te) form an alliance, ensuring trade. *King Alexander, Lord Da'te and Emperor Zenthos consider forming a Kandarinian Commonwealth. *The Yanillians mobilise on Port Khazard, against Alexander's warning. *King Alexander prepares for war with the City of Yanille. *Before war is declared, a riot by dissedent supporters of the former King Russia in the courtyard sends Alexander into a depression, where he abdicates. 'King Silva I' *Silva Iorwerth, with little competition, takes the throne after Alexander's abdication. *King Silva's family moves into Ardougne and he appoints Lords and Ladies to rule over Ardougne's two territories: Hemenster and Witchaven. *Without any threats, Silva appoints Drazker Vekon III as General of Ardougne. *General Drazker begins building up the Royal Ardougnan Military. *To keep the populace satisfied, the King holds several events to partake; notably beach parties. *Silva knocks up an elven woman, and worries for his own reputation. He marries said elf, her name being Saewyyn, who will end up Queen. *With the army strengthened, General Drazker is rewarded by the King and appointed Lord of Hemenster. *Prince Yane is courted by the former King, Alexander Aerendyl, and a guard by the name of Faustin. The Prince chooses Faustin, but is torn apart when the confused Faustin disappears, never to be seen again. *Talks of treachery begin; a few nobles, including Silva's own son, Prince Yane; and even Yane's friend, a young thief by the name of Jace, start to think up of a plot to overthrow Silva. *Queen Saewyyn gives birth to Silva's second heir; around the same time, Yane becomes engaged to a young elven female called Malyka Cadarn. *Prince Yane and Jace assault the King in the Castle hall. The King's guards protect him, and Jace and Yane fail to defeat Silva. Not long after, Malyka assaults the King. Both are injured incredibly. Yane retrieves Malyka and flees from Ardougne. The King dies of his wounds, and the leadership is passed to his wife, Queen Saewyyn. 'Queen Saewyyn I' *Immediately following King Silva's betrayal and death, Ardougne is plagued by deception. *Under Her Highness lead three commanders: Samuel Astratt, Gwyn Cadell, and Ivana Ember. *Jace, who influenced King Silva's son to betray him, is handed over to Ardougne's authorities. *Queen Saewyyn becomes increasingly more difficult to see. Between mourning and logistics, she is overloaded. *There is a disturbance with Jace's cell. He is caught teleporting, thought to be conspiring with the woman who handed him in. *An ex-soldier returns to the castle behaving unusually. He has suddenly developed strong magical abilities and is dangerously aggressive. He is the first of many possessed Zarosian sentinels Ardougne would have to face. *It is revealed that a man from Ardougne's past, Drazker Vekon, has gone insane with obsession over Zaros. He has found a way to turn his obsession into magical power. Ardougne now has a terrorist. *Individuals claiming to represent Lumbridge approach the commanders. Their behavior is strange, and they leave in a confusing huff of anger. *Ardougne worries that they face war with Lumbridge. *Ardougne contacts the Duke of Lumbridge, Lucas Krylix to clear up their concerns. It is revealed that the individuals before were false, a separate organization posing as Lumbridge to start conflict. * Rumors start that Drazker Vekon, the terrorist, is going to launch a full-scale assault on the castle. * In the panic, Queen Saewyyn promotes a soldier, Greyson Val who is secretly a Zarosian mahjarrat, to general. *Sir Greyson has secretly been planning to rise in the ranks, hopefully to take over and put a Zarosian city back on the world stage. *Ardougne recruits the Nin family and an ally or two to help fortify the castle under the threat of Drazker Vekon's sentinels. *The rumors of Drazker's attack are true; Ardougne is attacked. During a giant battle, Drazker destroys one of the Castle's walls, kills and wounds dozens of soldiers, and escapes with the aid of a nameless Mahjarrat, played by Sand Traven. Drazker neither wins nor dies. *Under ever-increasing pressure, Saewyyn hands her throne to local nobleman, Maximilian Setlis. 'King Maximillian I' *As his first act as king, Max reacts to Ardougne's constant threats by reforming the military and enacting some security measures inside of the castle. For example, an area-teleblocking project is started on the prison cells. *The threat of Drazker Vekon continues and he seems to have adopted a few friends. Incidents of his terrorism are never again as large-scale as the attack on the castle, though. *The General position has been eliminated and ex-general Greyson is put in charge of commanding an Honor guard, instead. *King Max secretly forms an alliance with the Kinshra, interested in taking over King Ryder of Camelot for the sake of land conquest. He does not share this information with his men. *King Max reaches out to a number of cities, proposing a friendly relationship and possible future alliances. *Citizens of Ardougne arrive at the castle courtyard one day to see two dragons, the Baron, and the Baroness of the Kinshra addressing King Maximilian. Though the citizens are alarmed, the king does not object. He soon rides off on a dragon with them. *Hours later, the Kinshra return to Ardougne. After violating numerous gestures of respect for the king, they present Maximilian's charred, gashed, barely-identifiable body. They accuse Camelot of his death, but betrayal-wary citizens suspect foul play by Kinshra. *The Kinshra, imagining that they look like spotless allies, inform Ardougne that they will take the throne - it is what is best for the city. When the commanders object, insisting that the decision be left to a council of the remaining leaders, the Kinshra demand the throne, threatening with force. A violent conflict breaks out. *The forces of Ardougne, weak from their emotional loss, are forced out. They feign submission. Kinshra occupy the castle. 'Baroness Sulla of the Kinshra' *Black Knights occupy the city for a time. 'The Rebel Force' *Loyal citizens of Ardougne gather after the Kinshra have stolen power. *Camelot, still unaware of King Max's campaign to take over their land, offer their castle and city as a base of operations. *A messenger is sent to Lord Eden of Yanille, asking for his help against the cruel usurpers. He offers support as well as that of the Order of Wizards. *King Matt Ryder of Camelot also offers his military support to Rebel Ardougne. *The Kinshra in Ardougne, convinced that they have already subdued resistance, is oblivious. *A council meets in Camelot. Over a few days, the allying powers discuss both strategies to take back Ardougne and also consider forming the Kandarin Federation, an alliance of all major bodies in Kandarin. *Lord Eden catalyzes the attack on the Kinshra earlier than planned. However, most forces are still able to gather in Ardougne quickly. The Kinshra, overwhelmed by the numbers of the rebellion, flee without much of a fight. *The new allies celebrate their victory for the evening. *A council of Ardougnians assemble to discuss the next king of Ardougne. Nominees included King Matt Ryder of Camelot and Commander Greyson , who had shown remarkable leadership during the conflict. *The possibility of the Kandarin Federation fails when disagreements arise between Yanille and Camelot. However, both still remain allies with Ardougne. *Greyson Val, a mahjarrat, is elected next king of Ardougne. 'King Greyson I' *There is celebration over Ardougne's recent victory. While they lost their previous king, they gained a promising new one along with a few powerful allies. *Greyson is finally in a position with enough power to start working Ardougne towards his Zarosian goal. *Under Greyson serve three commanders and a general, honor guard has been eliminated: General Thanatos (returned), Sir Scathach, Gwyn Cadell, and Ivan Aleksey. *King Greyson proposes to his long-time peer, Commander Gwyn Cadell, a street rat-gone-military from back-alley Varrock. She accepts provided she continues commanding. *Gradually, Ardougne forms several solid alliances. Their strongest ally is Yanille. They also formed that bond with the Void Knights, the Genic Family of Al Kharid, and with Burthorpe. *Drazker Vekon is not as active as he used to be, but he is still at large and occassionally shows up to terrorize. *Mahjarrat characters seem to visit Ardougne more often. Perhaps it is related to Greyson's kingship. *The Kinshra remain a constant opponent. *King Ryder loses Camelot. Greyson gives him duel-monarchy rights over Ardougne, ruling over his own men within Ardougnian lands as a thank you for his help during the rebellion. This deal would later end when Ryder stepped down. *The Kinshra seem to be expanding their lands at a disconcerting rate. The void knights wish to stop this imbalanced activity and call upon Ardougne and the White Knights of New Haven to wage a preventative battle. Ardougne answers. *The battle is successful, but General Thanatos is killed in the fight. Commander Ivan Aleksey is promoted to General. *Greyson and Gwyn officially marry. Gwyn becomes Queen Gwyn Cadell Val of Ardougne. *Sightings of King Greyson become scarce. The public is told that he is often out of the city on diplomacy. In truth, he has gone in secret to Morytania to combat the threat of Drakan and also to visit Azzanadra in the temple at Senntisten. *Ardougne finishes its efforts to thoroughly fortify their castle. Most doors are heavily reinforced, especially the castle entrance. Windows are replaced with plate glass protected by ornate metal bars. Protective spells are added or reinforced, including the prison cell teleblock and a protective charm cloaking the castle. *Ardougne momentarily sees peace. Citizens relax enough to take vacations to Oo'glog and other scenic locations. *The Genic Family is given a war threat by the Duchy of Lumbridge. As allies, Ardougne heads in to defend the Genics. When Ardougne's opposition is revealed, the duke violates diplomatic immunity, trapping and attacking Ardougnian representatives. *The threat of war with Lumbridge dissolves when the Duke commits suicide. *Ardougnian peacetime resumes. *A military medic, Sylvari Neleseth, is brutalized by the Baroness of the Kinshra. To recover, she heads home to Lletya. *Ardougne is given West Ardougne by the heirs of King Ryder's government. *When Ardougne cuts funding for the mourners, regular healers who treat rampaging diseases in the West in biohazard gear, disease starts leaking into East Ardougne. Rumor is that the angry mourners infected water sources. *Ardougne is ravaged by attacks from a group known as the Vigilis Cruor. One such attack kills a Captain Darek of the Army. *When a strange new fatigue-based illness shows up in West, the medical workers are overwhelmed. Ardougne fears a plague may break out at the rate of infection and commits all healthy hands to combating this result. *It is never discovered that the Fatigue problem was really the result of energy-leeching cult rituals performed by Drazker Vekon, still at large. *A scouting party travels through the perilous Underground Pass. They manage to reach Isafdar and find their contact, Sylvari, who has now become matriarch of an elven clan-family. *They successfully convince Sylvari to return to Ardougne and to bring other healer-elves home with her. *King Greyson finally begins making more frequent appearances in his city again. *With the help of the elves, Ardougne finally has enough healing power to end the plague threat. *Ardougne gains the Anwyl and noble Neleseth clans, two elven families, as allies. *Ardougne begins to consider forming an oligarchical council with its government. *Ardougne discusses another military reformation. *King Greyson decides to participate in the Salvation of Varrock - with many other powerful cities, he begins to organize a battle strategy to stop an assault on Varrock centered around a very powerful demon being summoned. This is the first time that anyone has considered Greyson's death to be in the realm of possible. *Queen Gwyn requests that Greyson agree to adopting an heir. He does agree. She hopes for a son. *Rumors circulate of someone trying to start a world war. Long-time ally Yanille is ravaged by suicide-bombing skeletons controlled by a necromancer. These are thought to be related, but the threats soon disappate. *Ardougne, along with most major cities, have war declared against them by a terrorist clan known as Dark Moon. *The threat of dark moon dwindles with the antagonist's continued inaction. Eden Syvian, now leading a band of White Knights in Falador, approached the monarchy to reaffirm their support against Kinshra conquest outside of Asgarnia. *The Kinshra approach Queen Gwyn. They successfully negotiate that Ardougne contractually agrees to participate in no assaults against Kinshra territories in Asgarnia so long as the Rovin family is given the opportunity to reclaim its home in Burthorpe, which they were forced from. *The citizens of Ardougne revolt in a united front against the monarchy, outraged at an overwhelming lack of intra-city policymaking, crying government neglect. Faced with the choice of continuing to rule or reigning as tyrants who were unwelcome on the throne, the Val monarchy stepped down and resumed their activity in the military, taking a seat as aristocrats. 'Queen Sylvari I' *Greyson calls Sylvari to meet in the outskirts of Ardougne, where he passes the throne to her. *Sylvari appoints an ex-kinshra knight, her elven husband Maelorn, as reigning King. *Sylvari, showered in flattery and gifts, forms diplomatic friendship with Alexander Aerendyl's Yanille. *Ex-kinshra Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun murder King Maelorn while the monarchs are on their honeymoon. *The king returns from (apparently not) the dead thanks to a "soul shard" that a friend had given him in travels long ago. After a summoning ritual and the temporary sacrifice of an enemy, King Maelorn presents himself to the city and does his best to explain the supernatural situation. *The Former King Greyson, presently serving as military general, dies in a mysterious explosive incident. *Representatives from the Sarimian Empire meet with the grieving Queen with means of Alliance. *Through time, Oliver Cheeves, Emperor of the Sarimian Empire, falls for Sylvari, and vice-versa *As the Sarimian Empire Falls, Oliver settles in Ardougne to be closer to Sylvari. *The Lord Kisin, of the Former Black Seas Trade Empire of Karamja, requests a place for the Vekon to reside in after Relleka and Karamja both were ravaged by attackers. Sylvari accepts the offer, planting the Vekon in Witchvaven. *At some point, Sylvari takes Oliver Cleeves as her new king. *Snotfoot the Goblin approaches Oliver, hearing of many Kandarin nations uniting for a stronger front, he decides to represent the Goblin Tribes, in a form of alliance. *At some point, the governing bodies of Kandarin are united all into one kingdom symbiotically, though they remain individual citystates. *Agares the Mahjarrat begins to pester Sylvari for the Ardougne Throne, alligning with the Pierre noble Family and a few Demons turned to Zarosianism. *In a need of action, Greyson Val crashes back into battle, sealing Agares in an Obsidian Obelisk in West Ardougne. *Aldaran Amaranth comes to Ardougne to challenge Queen Sylvari to a duel, wishing to reclaim the throne of Kandarin. She accepts, and is pushed down a flight of stairs, losing the children she is carrying. *A new Noble-Woman of demanding authority, Toma Sauvterre begins work in Ardougne. She is secretly a female Mahjarrat, Kisbeth, who is working on gaining power in the city. *Drazker Vekon IV, the adoptive prince of Ardougne, presides over Camelot with his family, the Vekon - the same to whom the previous Vekon terrorist of Ardougne originated from. *A Strange Earth-Quake Occurs, pinned on the Chaos Void Knights' Tunneling in the old Underground Pass. In actuality, it was Drazker Vekon IV interrogating Toma on her race, the two's magic causing an explosion of the sewer system. Soon after, Greyson is seen with a Moon-clan Woman, Elizabeth Arshen, actually Kisbeth in a new form. *After full-scale war is declared on the Chaos Void Knights, the lowest member of the Chaos Void Knights turns himself in. The prisoner, who's name is Vergitorix, reveals himself to be a servant of the Sicarius and explains that the goal of the the Chaos Void Knights was to make Ardougne appear weakened so that Aztarwyn would try to attack it, and then Aztarwyn could be killed. In Vergitorix' trial, Kisbeth helps his punishment be the amputation of his right arm instead of death. Vergitorix is later released, hopefully to never be seen again. *Drazker Vekon commits atrocities towards Guthixians, slaughtering 100 Druids underground, witnessed solely by Lord Kisin and the Vekon Black guard. Lord Kisin was from a Guthixian Family, regardless of his Zarosian Faith, and sought some Justice upon Drazker for his crime. *King Ehrick requests Ardougne's aid in reclaiming his throne to Varrock, captured by the Mahjarrat Zenthos, the Kingdom of Kharidia, and Dagon'Hai alliance. A Mercenary accompanying him was slain, by Drazker's orders. *The Iorwerth, a familial clan of Zamorakian elves originating from Tirranwn have been operating in secret in the city. As enemies of Queen Sylvari's elven families, she and her citizens are plagued to no end by their consistant troublestirring. *Prince Drazker is banished from Kandarin. *While the Iorwerth keep the attention of the crown, the prince and his family of other Vekon begin to work to invade Ardougne, and successfully start a rebellion against Her Magesty. *Overwhelmed by the crisis and the series of very personal losses that her reign has inflicted, Sylvari reclused herself and left for Tirranwn in hopes of a few days of peace. *With Sylvari in this vulnerable, isolated state, members of the Iorwerth Clan abduct her and took her away as a prisoner of war to their camps, where they already held her mother. Though it became clear that Queen Sylvari was missing, the few who knew the details of her absence did not share them with the public. *Oliver, now that his reigning queen was missing, stepped down from the throne and appointed his advisor, Beth Arshen, to the throne as temporary regent while he searched for a proper heir to succeed the Anwyl-Neleseth-Cleeves monarchy. 'Queen Elizabeth I' *Lord Kisin, plagued by a dual personality of late, seperates his violent persona with the help of Zaox Le'Gaunt into that of a Shade. The Shade wanders aimlessly, attempting to gain power for one reason or another. *Ardougne gives rule of Camelot to the Temple Knight organization. *Ardougne forms economic alliances with Falador and Keldagrim, and begins to operate closely with the latter. *After a fair many Dragon attacks, a few members appointed to deal with the threat were found to be only fuelling it, and were executed for Treason. *A case of necromancy occurs in the Sewers, as Oavatos the Shade breathes, seeking revenge upon the Ardougne Citizens, especially those with ties to the Vekon. *With no worthy heir discovered in Oliver's search, the line for the monarchy is fully bequeathed to Elizabeth Arshen, and she is adopted into the Cleeves family to legitimize her rule. Elizabeth is coronated and takes on the title as Queen. *Jatizso and Ravensgarth peacefully join the kingdom of Kandarin as territories. *The Academy of Gielenor and its staff are formally welcomed into residence in Witchaven. *A mysterious issue plagues northern Kandarin. Ardougne funds a small team of hunters to investigate the issue. *Anya Avery, a young woman and daughter of an ally, is revealed to be the diviner of several Enchanted Gems, some very powerful artifacts. She comes to Ardougne for protection. *Several attacks are made upon the city by those seeking those gems, including an assault by the combined forces of the Rovin family and Zenthos Dae; the tide turning against Dae on all sides after the true reasons for the attacks were revealed to the family. They later became allies. *Strong alliances were made with Keldagrim. *Oavatos is executed, drawn, hung, and quartered for his crimes against the city, after losing a fight to his creator, Lord Kisin. It is identified that Oavatos was the mercenary Drazker had slain, somehow revived from the dead. Though, this information was never publicized. *Rumours of rebellion began to brew in the city, and the Crown cracks down on any and all known traitors or rebels; excecuting them publicly in order to set an example for the rest. *The Sicarius family swears itself to the throne of Ardougne through an alliance, and this is the subject of much controversy around the mainland continent. *Elizabeth, who has been pregnant through the entirety of her rule, experiences some medical complications and cannot bare the stress of immediate rule without risking the health of her unborn heir. She retreats to an undisclosed location and appoints her steward, Lucas Krylix, as her acting regent during the absence. *Beth's reign was considered to be a peaceful time; with no major wars or battles taking place. However, rumours of corruption always remained in the background; brough to the forefront after her excecution for treason under King Oliver. 'Lord Lucas' *Now regent, Lucas holds court for the city and announces Queen Elizabeth's decision to take a reprieve for the health of the nation's heir. *Lord Eden of Yanille is recieved in court, requesting help against a suspected threat against Yanille from the Sicarius. He leaves in frustration and disappointment when he finds that Ardougne is holding strong to its neutrality, refusing to interfere in a fight between two of their strong allies. *Yanille withdraws from the alliance. *Lucas's steward, Sarik Farmer, writes up a proposal that sanctions a 75% cut to sales taxes within Ardougne every Saturday, and the forms are signed by Lucas. Ardougne begins to host Market Saturday. *Lucas and Beth discuss the status of the monarchy. With Lucas as simply a regent and Beth as a mahjarrat with a child to come and limited tolerance for ruling humans, they elect to return the throne to Beth's adopted father, Oliver Cleeves. 'King Oliver I' *After ascending to the throne, the new King first planned several events to celebrate the first week of his reign: First, a party in the streets, then, a parade, later, a masquerade for all Kandar citizens, and finally, his coronation. *Oliver rules as King of Ardounge and the head of several towns, made up into three main 'provinces'. Hemenster, Witchaven, the Legends' Guild, and the Barbarian Outpost make up Hemenster; Sinclair Mansion, seers' Village, Camelot Castle, and Catherby make up the Camelite province, and finally, West Ardougne, East Ardougne, and the land south make up the Capital province. *Oliver's administration includes a large court. Atromir Seraph serves as the Lord Chancellor, Dieter Kross as General of the Armies and Navies,Eorl Henges as Lord Marshall,H Effigia as Lady Grandmaster of all the Magi and Runecrafters, Kisin Renderra as the Court Wizard, Sarik Farmer as the Court's Steward, Darna Ardoy as the Royal Court Historian, and Ally, Cartherion. *Shortly after the King acends the Throne, both his General (adoptive son) Drazker Vekon IV, and his Chancellor Atromir Seraph go missing. *The King appoints one of his best friends, a northerner by the name of Eorl Hengest as the new general. *The Royal Army recives a clean up, men are trained by Eorl himself for mounted combat, and applications begin to pile up for enlistment. *Beyond this point, Oliver's Ardougne has not had very reliable historians. *Darna Ardoy, aristocrat of Draynor, has been appointed Royal Court Historian to the Court Of King Oliver, because of her very good historical knowledge, and Gielinorian History Degree from the School Of Saradomin. *Shortly before Darna's appointment, Aeveredir, Knight Margrave of the Order of the Equilbrium, is appointed as an Ardougnan Steward. *After a short absence, King Oliver returns to the city upon reports of a strange man shouting claims of a coup. *Through facial descriptions, and first person accounts, it is revealed that the man is in fact the ex high mage of Kandarin, a powerful mahjarrat known to most as Agares *Oliver spares no time in organizing allience meetings to prepare the city for the worst. *The city gains aid from (To name a few) The Knights of Saradomin, The Order of Equilibrium, The Rovin Rangers, The late kingdom of Galeron, The Academy Of Heros, and a small army of aspireing adventurers, and those that wish to deffend the city. *Oliver appoints Darna Ardoy dutchess of Catherby *Shortly after a talk with his Court mage, and protector of the Camelite string; Lucius Renderra, it is revealed that Ardougne will not be reciving aid from Camelot, or Seers village, due to a claim of neutrality *As the battle draws closer, Oliver enlists the aid of the most powerful warriors he can find, Iceyne, Werewolves, summoners, and even a ninja Join the cause. *Even with all of the aid at his disposal, the king deems it necissary to lock the city down, calling for one of the only Drafts in Ardougne history, men, and boys from ages 18-45 are forced to enlist in order to protect the city, while wives, daughters, children, and the elderly are evacuated by Tenebara, the Guard captain. *The city's gates close, and Ardougne enlists the help of famous mining tycoon "Brock Avery" to beef up the city's deffenses. *The city becomes a massive millitary fortress, housing upwards of twenty thousand armed men, and women of various different races. *A few days before the attack, one Eden Syvian comes to Oliver, and relinquishes his titles as Lord of Yanille, giving King Oliver the seal of office to give to whom he pleases. *On the Twenty-Seventh day of Fentuary, year 169, hundreds of armed brainwashed rebels approach the city's gates, led by an armoured Agares, the battle begins. *The fighting lasts for hours, on all fronts, Dragons face eachother in the heavens above, while men grab at eachother's throats on the ground. *Amidst the fighting, Agares fields himself, and begins to Fight Grandmaster Isaac of the Equilibrium, General Eorl Hengest, and Ranger commander Ferrus inside of the castle. *Soon, the king hops into the fray, on dragonback, the fight is taken to the roof, where the man known as Greyson Val makes himself visable, and began to fight Oliver. *Meanwhile, Kuro, a legendary warrior from the eastern lands,faces off with Agares. *Greyson draw's the kings blood, before fading away, never to be seen for the rest of the battle. *Kuro and Agares, in the middle of their combat, teleport to the nearby coastal town of Witchaven where Agares deals Kuro a mortal wound. *Shortly after their teleport, the King shows up, and faces Agares. *Rather than killing him, King Oliver focuses his Arcanic energy to banish Agares to the shadow realm. *Upon taking Kuro to the castle for healing, it is revealed that ex queen Elizabeth, and Oliver's adopted daughter had been working with Agares for the duration of the attempted rebellion. *Oliver has no choice but to publically execute her, though they both seemed to come to an understanding before the fatal blow is given. *In the following momments, Oliver relinquishes Lord Kisin's titles, due to him breaking his oath as protector of Kandarin. *In a fit of rage, Kisin burns down Camelot, and vows vengance. *A few weeks later, Oliver re-unites Kandarin, giving the lordship of Yanille to his ex mentor Beresford. *Eorl Hengest takes up Kisin's old position as the protector of the Camelite string. *Brock Avery recives title as Cheif Royal Advisor to the king. *Kandarin is fully reunited into a kingdom, ruled by King Oliver and his lords. * Category:Incomplete Articles Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Ardougne